


[Fanart & Drabble] Let Me Fall

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Dudley Dursley being Dudley, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, one homophobic slur, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: They meet again, and again. Coffee dates. Meandering conversations punctuated by kisses. Harry has never kissed a boy before.He could get used to it.





	[Fanart & Drabble] Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Prompter: @ununquadius  
> Prompt: Nervous  
> Word count: 298
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely Jess (@nifflers-n-nargles) for the thoughtful beta <33

Harry sees Draco again at the Battle of Hogwarts Anniversary Ball. The event is obscenely sentimental in the way tragedies leveraged for political means are. Harry’s eyes catch Draco’s over a tower of overflowing champagne glasses. The night ends in a darkened corridor just off the reception room, Draco licking into his mouth and pushing fingers into his hair. Feverishly, desperately. Words he’s never associated with _Draco_ before.

They meet again, and again. Coffee dates. Meandering conversations punctuated by kisses. Harry has never kissed a boy before.

He could get used to it.

Today’s date is a friendly game of Quidditch. Harry’s intentions are innocent: throw a Quaffle around, maybe kiss a windswept Draco at the end of the game. Yet Draco has the inconvenient habit of looking like Harry’s downfall; his candid plan quickly flies out of the window. Stepping inside the flat, Harry pushes him against the wall and smothers his laughing protests with a kiss. Draco’s arousal presses against his. Harry makes a mindless decision. He wants— _this._ He falls to his knees, hands pulling Draco’s flies open.

He’s never done this before. _Will I be good at it? Will I like the taste?_ He closes an unsteady hand around Draco’s erection; Draco’s breath shudders and Harry feels the answering leak of his cock on his fingers. He watches the pearly bead of precome with fascinated satisfaction.

“You don’t have to—“  Draco whispers. Pride, unexpectedly, flares inside Harry’s chest. The cruel insults Dudley and his friends used to throw around the playground come to mind. _Cocksucker,_ they yelled. _Fuck you all,_ Harry thinks. He wants to feel the weight of Draco’s cock on his tongue with a certainty that defies name calling.

So Harry says, “Let me,” and leaning in, closes his lips around the tip.

[](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
